Heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems use ducts that are generally field fabricated and installed in lengthy straight segments, and which are offered with a limited number of fittings, due to the difficulty of anticipating the configuration of HVAC systems. As such, the HVAC duct designs tend to be simple, such as tubular or rectangular runs.